Waiting for Bus Stops & Coffee
by JazzBox
Summary: -For SkyRemix!- Today was the worst day ever, until she had met him. -Roxas&Naminé-


_**-**_** Waiting for Bus Stops and Coffee**_**-**  
_Today was the worst day so far, until they had met one another._  
Roxas & Naminé_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Roxas & Naminé of Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

As cliché as it sounds, it was a beautiful day in Traverse Town. The sun high in the cloudless blue sky with the temperature of twenty-one degrees Celsius; mostly everyone in town (thought it was big enough to be a city) was outside enjoying the weather, with an exception of a few. 

Inside an apartment near the quiet side of town was a young woman staring out her window. She soon stopped, feeling left out since all she could see was people having fun. The young woman turned around to see her roommate on the other side of the room, trying her best to put on her shoes quickly.

"Where are you off to, Kairi?" the blonde young woman asked. Both looked no older than twenty one.

"Sorry Naminé, but I have to see Sora today. Something about an emergency…" she told finally getting her shoes on straight.

"What?! But you said we were going shopping today! We hardly hang out anymore since university started." Naminé pouted. It just wasn't fair. They had been planning the outing for weeks.

"I'm really sorry, but for all we know Sora could have burnt his dorm room down! You know how Sora is," Kairi sighed.

"How did you fall for a guy like that anyways?"

"Who knows, but I really have to go. Bye!"

Naminé frowned. Shopping alone was so boring, especially if you didn't have a car.

"_Might as well take the bus like always_," she thought. Naminé grabbed her bag that was hanging off the coat hanger and went out the door.

**xxx xxx xxx**

After one hour of shopping downtown, all she bought was: a necklace with a silver heart pendant, a bracelet with sky blue beads, and a new pair of pale yellow sandals.

"This is so little!" she thought walking through the sea of people. After all the detours and what-not that she took she finally saw the coffee shop right in front of her.

To Naminé coffee—particularly cappuccinos—were a necessity in life. She quickly rushed in and bought the vanilla flavored kind before going outside for a walk again.

"_This is so good…_" she thought as she took a sip. After gulping down at least half of it, she didn't feel like finishing the entire cup—even if it was coffee. Naminé quickly spotted an open trash can. She thought it would be cool to thrown it in instead of dumping it—it wouldn't hurt to do something random right?

Naminé looked from side to side and giggled slightly before throwing it in as if it was a basket ball (except it was one hand this time).

As it was in the air it missed its target, hitting someone else who was on a skateboard.

"What the hell?!" the boy with a baseball cap yelled, looking at the mess on his grey sweater.

Naminé's eyes grew wide with shock. She quickly turned around and continued walking as if nothing happened. Good thing the guy didn't see her.

After getting away far enough, she found a much needed bus stop. She stood there waiting.

**xxx xxx xxx**

"How much longer?" she complained. Sure buses were coming, but it wasn't the one that would take her home. People kept coming in and out, in and out. She could have sworn an hour had passed by already (actually only fifteen minutes had passed).

As soon as the new set of people got in and out, a person walked up and waited beside her. Technically it wasn't beside her, since he was meters away, but still.

She was so impatient waiting for the bus that she couldn't help but take a glance.

It was a young man. He had messy blonde hair with ocean blue eyes. He looked around her age, wearing a plain white t-shirt and baggy jeans that he wore low enough that the rim of his boxers showed. The young man held a checkered baseball cap and his skateboard; but mostly, he looked attractive.

A pink hue dashed across her cheeks and she quickly looked away shaking the thought off. He was just a random guy, plus it was rude to stare.

There was something off about his expression though…he looked angry? She could sense the angry aura emitting from him, causing her to take a few steps farther from the guy.

No matter how cute a guy may seem, an angry person was not an easy to approach.

After ten minutes had passed, she groaned in annoyance. Naminé leaned against the building wall behind her; she care for waiting near the bus stop sign anymore.

The guy—or as Naminé liked to refer to him: the cute guy by the bus stop—sighed and turned to stare at her.

"_Is he staring at me?_" Naminé flushed, "_Ahh, he's walking my way!_"

"Excuse me," he was now standing beside her.

She thought she looked stupid in front of him and stopped leaning against the wall; sure enough he still towered over her by a few inches, "Yes?" she must've seemed nervous the way her voice sounded in her ears.

"Do you know what the time might be?" his speech was polite. Naminé couldn't help but melt inside since he was talking to her. Even his voice was attractive.

She took a quick glance at her watch, "Its 2:25."

"Thanks," he smiled. At least he seemed happier now.

"You're welcome."

After the quick question, he walked back to her spot. She couldn't help but ask though, "Which bus are you waiting for?"

"The 43," he answered.

"Me too," she could stop the smile that spread across her lips.

"I never got your name."

"Naminé. You?"

"Roxas," he smiled back at her.

Naminé and Roxas stared at each other with a smile until Naminé broke into a small laughed.

"What?" she managed to giggle out. It was so weird watching him stare back at her.

"You have a nice name," he grinned. Could he get any better?

Naminé looked at his wrist only to see a watch.

"Was that time thing an attempt to get my name?" She grinned. What a cheesy way to get a girl's name. It was such an old trick that she should have seen it coming.

"Maybe," he smirked. The two laughed again, not noticing their bus pass them by.

"No, our bus!" Naminé yelled as she quickly stopped laughing; as if reaching out to the vehicle would help.

"We can't catch up to it now. We'll just have to wait."

"But I've been waiting for twenty-five minutes!" she whined.

"Believe me, my day is much worse," he groaned.

"No way, mine is way worse!"

"How so?"

"First of all my friend ditches me to meet with her boyfriend. Next I only bought three items from one hour of looking around," Naminé continued to fume, "and now my feet hurt from standing around for so long!"

"You think that's bad?" Roxas laughed.

"Yes!"

"Well for me, my friend too coincidentally ditches me to meet up with his girlfriend, so I had to skateboard alone. Along with that, as I was passing by someone had thrown coffee at me, making a my grey sweater reek so I had to pay for dry-cleaning and--"

"Wait," Naminé interrupted, "Someone threw coffee at you?" a wave of nostalgia hit her.

"Yes!" Roxas exclaimed, "I didn't even get a chance to chase the idiot that threw it at me!"

"I am so, so, _so_ sorry," Naminé apologized, taking a few steps back as a precaution. She could already tell he was going to explode.

"Huh? You don't have to say you're sorry."

"To tell you the truth, I'm the one who threw the coffee," Naminé began laughing nervously.

"You what?!" he yelled causing her to wince.

Another bus passed them by; causing both of them to stare off at the corner it disappeared off to.

"What were we talking about again?" Roxas said sarcastically.

"Pie?" Naminé squeaked, getting ready to run.

"_No_, it was about you throwing coffee at my sweater!"

"I'll pay you back, I promise!"

"Okay," he said in a happier tone. "It was Sora's sweater anyway."

"Sora, as in Sora Yumiko?" confusion was written all over her face.

"Yeah, he's my best friend."

"His girlfriend is Kairi right?"

"Yeah, how did you…?"

"I'm Kairi's roommate!"

"What a small world," Roxas laughed.

"Yeah," she agreed with him.

"So about that payback," Roxas smirked mischievously.

"I promise I will pay you back soon!" Naminé told.

"Okay, how about one date?"

"A date?" Naminé stared at him blankly. She was expecting there to be money involved.

"Yes, a date," he smiled.

"Sure," she agreed, smiling back.

"And there's our bus," Roxas informed, taking his fair out of his pocket.

Naminé did the same as the bus came to a stop for once.

The two went inside and the door closed behind them. Taking their seats next to one another, the bus began moving down the road once more.

* * *

This was actually a one shot challenge by **SkyRemix**, so it's dedicated to her :3. She told me to try and make a one shot following the theme of coffee and bus stops, hehe! Hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
